User blog:Seddie1012/iGo to Paris
Prologue Sam's POV Great, the last thing I need is to go to Paris for a field trip. Why does Mr. Devlin want to go to the City of Love? For some reason, Carly made me sign up for it. She, Freddie, and Brad signed up. Brad had just come here, so he wants to try the field trips. Carly's POV Sam's been acting weird since I had her sign up for the trip. Maybe she'll like it since the food there is great. Normal POV Sam, Freddie, and Carly walk into Mr. Devlin's class. They didn't know a surprise coming to them. Chapter 1 iGet Partners "Ok class, here are the partners for this trip. You must be with this partner when we tour Paris and when we meet after separation. Remember, when we separate to look around on our own, you can go with someone else. Another thing, girls will be in their own hotel room and boys in their own. No boy/girl mixes. Now, when I call your names, please come up to the front of the room. Carly and Brad." A few moments later, six kids were left. "Wendy and Malika. Samantha and Freddie. And last but not least, Rodney and Wesley." Sam and Freddie go up to the front of the room shocked. Carly and Brad seemed shocked too. "Ok, everyone. Here is the list of supplies for the trip. If you want to bring anything that is not on the list, go ahead." The bell rings and everyone but Carly, Brad, Sam and Freddie leave. "I can't believe we're partners for this!" "Now everyone in Paris might think we're dating!" "Mr. Devlin said we can go with others." "Um, yeah." Freddie looks at Sam, and stares at her, with calm, soft eyes. "Do we have to?" "Sam stares at Freddie, the same way he stared at her. "If you want to." Carly and Brad look at each other confused. Then Mr. Devlin shooed them out of the room. Chapter 2 iGet Ready Sam walks into Carly's apartment and closes the door. "Carly? You home!" "In the kitchen!" Sam walks into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. She tries to grab some type of meat. "Sam! Not now. We have to check the list to make sure we have everything. C'mon, let's go into my room in case Freddie or Spencer walk in." The girls run upstairs with their bags when Freddie walks into the apartment. "Carly?" "Hey Freddo! Come in here!" Freddie runs into Spencer's room and find a large soda can. "Um Spencer? What's this?" "Oh this? This is a large soda can made up of lots of smaller soda cans." "Ooo-kay? Listen, I need to-" "Ahhhhhh!" "what?" "There's an ant on my soda can!" "Who cares? Just get it off!" "Good idea!" When Spencer swipes the ant off, the sculpture comes crashing down. "Spencer, did you use glue?" "Yeah, it's on my dresser." Freddie walks to the dresser and takes the bottle of "glue". "Spencer, this isn't glue." "What is it?" "It's lubricant." "Awwwwww!" "At least you'll have something to do while we're in Paris. Wait, what are you doing?" "Lubricating myself." "Puh-lease go back to law school." "NO! Worst seventy-two hours of my life!" "Worse than those biker dudes-" "No-no no-no no-no!" "Wacko." Freddie sighs and sits on Freddie's bed. "What's wrong kiddo?" "Nothing. It's just I keep thinking about Sam and our first kiss. I think I kinda like her. Maybe even more than that." Spencer sits down next to Freddie. "Freddie, I know what it's like to like someone and you can't stop thinking about them. Sometimes it's hard to let go of your feelings and send them out. Everyone feel that way. But you'll never know what might happen if you don't (A/N See what I did there?) tell Sam you like her." "Yeah, maybe I can do that." "Listen, there's this garden in Paris called the Tuileries Garden. It's really beautiful and right by the Seine River. You could-" Carly and Sam walk in. "Hey Freddie, you ready?" "Hey Sam, that rhymes! Freddie and ready!" "I didn't even think of that." "I'm ready. C'mon." Sam and Carly walk out. Freddie stops at the door and turns around to Spencer. "Thanks." "Good luck!" Spencer winks at Freddie. Freddie shuts the door behind him. He rushes to the elevator and goes in with the girls. "A whole week of Paris." "Yeah." "I wonder what it's gonna be like." The elevator door closes. They were on their way. Chapter 3 iTravel Mr. Devlin stood in front of the class talking about the trip in more detail. "Ok class, take your carry-ons. The luggage has already been taken care of." They walk to the boarding area for their flight. When they got there… "All passengers taking the flight to Paris are boarding at gate E4 now." Mr. Devlin turned to the class with directions. "Follow me. Make sure you have your tickets with you and line up. This will be a twelve hour flight." The class follow Mr. Devlin to the desk to board. They hand in the tickets and walk through the long tunnel that leads to the plane. There was no turning back now. Once all the passengers boarded, the plane took off at eleven A.M. They were going to land at almost midnight. 11:30 A.M. Sam took out her Pear Pod and started texting Carly and others. Freddie didn't care and took out his laptop to work on the iCarly website updates. Later, Sam started listening to music through her ear buds. Freddie could hear the song. Freddie's POV Why does that song sound familiar? Is that Running Away? It played when we shared our first kiss. Man, I can't get that kiss outa my head. Normal POV 12:00 Noon Flight attendants were scurrying around passing out lunch for everyone on the plane. The lunch was salad with a choice of dressing. Sam yanked her ear buds out to eat. Freddie knew that if he talked to her, she would probably get frustrated with him. He decided to give it a shot. "How's your salad?" "Ok." "Um, what were you listening to?" "Running Away." "Byyyyyyy?" "AM." "Oh." "What?" "Nothing." "Ok?" 12:45 P.M. Flight attendants were handing out dessert which was an ice cream sandwich. They were also giving fat cakes, much to Sam's delight. Both she and Freddie took a pack of them. He widens his eyes in realization and delight when he takes a bite. "Now I know why you eat these so much." Sam and giggles and turns away. "Wait, Sam? Did you just… giggle?" Sam gazes at Freddie shocked. "Yeah." Freddie stares at Sam confused. Freddie's POV What is with her behavior lately? Sam hasn't hurt, or harassed me. And giggling? A Puckett... giggling? Does she like me? Sam's POV Why did I giggle? Do I actually like Freddie? Well, I already like him but it seems that I'm falling IN LOVE with Freddie. Help! Normal POV "Yeeeaaah. I'm just gonna eat." Freddie turns back to his fat cakes and also takes out his laptop. 1:00 P.M. Freddie's POV Oh crap! I completely forget about these virtual sticky notes on my desktop about Sam! Better erase these before Sam or anyone else find out I love her! Wait? I love Sam? Oh man, she's gonna beat me up hard if I tell her. But then again, due to her behavior lately, she might not. Normal POV "What ya looking at?" Freddie gives Sam a confused look. "What do you think I'm doing?" "Gimme that!" Sam starts playing around with the keyboard on Google Earth and searches for the Eiffel Tower. "Hey! What are you doing?" "Can you put that in 3D?" Freddie uses the mouse pad and sets the 3D mode. He puts the sight onto ground level to see the tower in 3D. "Wow! That looks cool." The two of them "tour" Paris on Google Earth for about two hours. They searched for the Tuileries Gardens, the Seine River, and a bunch of restaurants. Then Freddie feels weight on his left shoulder. Sam had fallen asleep, and ended up there. Freddie turns his laptop off and ends up playing around with her hair. 2:50 P.M. Freddie's POV How does Sam get these beachy curls? They're so soft and… fruity? She actually washes her hair? *Sigh* I really do think she's beautiful. Maybe she has a girly side she hides well. 3:20 P.M. Sam wakes up and lifts her head off of his shoulder. "Were you playing with my hair? I could swear I felt some tugging." "Yeeeaaah." "Why?" "I dunno. I was bored." "Well don't do it again." "Ok?" Sam takes out her Pear Phone and starts listening to music. Freddie takes his laptop out again and looks on the iCarly website to check and update it. 3:35 P.M. Freddie went to the bathroom so Sam got the idea to mess with his blog. She had always been doing that. It read: Bonjour! It's me Freddie! I'm on a plane going to Paris with my class. For some reason, Mr. Devlin paired me and Sam up as partners for this. That's all! I'm going to be landing at almost midnight. Au Revoir! 3:40 P.M. Freddie came back and saw the blog. Surprisingly, he didn't get mad. "How did you read my mind?" "I didn't. I just typed up random things." "Ok?" "Wait, you were gonna type that?" "Yeah." "Oh. Hey, what's with the at the end of the blog?" "I don't know." "Ok?" Freddie types a little to change up the blog. He made sure no one saw the extra words: P.S. I really love Sam. Sam took her Pear Phone out and began to listen to more music. Freddie did the same with his Pear Phone. 3:50 P.M. Flight attendants again were scurrying around handing out snacks and drinks. Sam and Freddie both took a pack of fat cakes each. Freddie had lemonade but Sam took raspberry iced tea. Sam tried to eat Freddie's fat cakes. "Hey! These are mine!" "I know but they're sooo good!" "Yeah. I know." 3:55 P.M. Sam messes up Freddie's hair and tries to snatch the fat cakes out of his hands. "Hey!" "You look better with your hair messed up." "You only did that to take these." "Yeah yeah yeah." "What is up with you lately?" "What do you mean?" "You've been nice to me all day and you said I look better like this." "I really do. I wasn't only doing it to take that fat cakes." "Ok?" "How many times have you said that?" "I dunno. Way too many times?" The two turn away back to their music and snacks. 4:10 P.M. "Why you so stoopiiid?" "Sam!" "Ha Ha." "Oy." "Why you so stoopiiid?" "Quit it!" "Ok." "Ok." "Why you so stoopiiid?" Freddie leans in closer to Sam and whispers in here ear. "Stop it!" "AHHHHHHH!" Freddie pulls away and looks at Carly. Some of the other students and passengers were staring. "What?" "Why were you two kissing?" "What? We weren't. I was just telling Sam to stop saying why you so stoopiiid." "Oh." "Please don't do that again." "Sorry." 4:20 P.M. "Can I go on the website yet?" "Sam, my blog is taking a long time to upload so the website isn't available for now." Freddie lied. "Oh." "Why'd you ask?" "Cause, I saw you typing after I played around with your blog and it seemed like you added something." "Oh. No, I was typing something so that the blog could be posted." Freddie lied again. "Oh. Hey can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do you still like Carly?" "No." "Oh." "Why?" "Just asking." "Ok?" "Hey, can I go on Google Earth?" "Uh, sure." Freddie hands Sam his laptop and takes out his ear buds. He listened to his music. Sam looked up a bunch of places in Paris. Some of them were even romantic ones and she knew. 4:40 P.M. "Hey Sam. Can I have my laptop for a minute? I need to check if the blog got posted yet." "Here. I'm done with it anyways." "Ok." Freddie takes his laptop and begins typing. "Aww come on! Why does it take so long to upload!" He was now lying crazily so that Sam couldn't figure out the secret. "Can I help?" "Do you know how to do it?" "No." "Then why are you even asking me?" "I dunno." Sam and Freddie take out their Pear Phones and listen to music for an hour and twenty minutes. They stop because the music was causing headaches. 6:00 P.M. "Grr. The music is making me all lightheaded." "Maybe that's because you keep listening to love songs." "Hey, do you want fat cakes?" "The flight attendants aren't even handing them out." Sam reaches under her seat and takes out her bag. She opens it and pulls out two packs of fat cakes. "You don't think Mama can live without her fat cakes do you?" "You are fat cake crazy." Sam giggles and Freddie gives a confused look. "Why are you giggling a lot?" "I dunno." "Ok?" "Ok, we've been saying Ok and I dunno a lot lately. Why?" "I have no idea." Sam replies quietly… "You're lucky that you're cute." "What?" "Nothing." "Ok?" "Quit it!" "You keep saying I dunno." "Yeah yeah yeah" "Great. Now I have that fat cake craving like you." "I told you they're really good!" 6:30 P.M. "I'm gonna tickle you!" "If you do, you'll wish you hadn't." Freddie ends up tickling Sam anyways but Sam doesn't hurt him. Instead, she grabs his face and kisses him. Not on the cheeks but passionately on the lips. After a couple of seconds, she lets go. "You-you said…" "I like you." "Ok you two, don't hide secrets. I saw it." "Uh, what?" "Sam, I saw you kiss Freddie." The three of them didn't talk during and after dinner accept for when Sam wanted to use Freddie's laptop. 7:00 P.M. Flight attendants were walking around taking plates from everyone. Some of the passengers had already fallen asleep. Sam was one of them. Freddie knew because he felt weight on his left shoulder. He whispered into Sam's ear: "I love you." Freddie kissed Sam on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her. He fell asleep. 11:00 P.M. "Attention passengers, we have now landed. Please take all your luggage with you. Thank you for taking this flight." Sam and Freddie woke up startled. They get up and take their carry-ons with them. After they walk through the tunnel again, they look out the large windows. In the distance, they could see the Eiffel Tower, covered in lights. They were there. Chapter 4 iGet My Room "Ok class, we will be staying at the Melia Vendome Boutique Hotel. Is near the Tuileries Gardens. I will tell you your room numbers. Carly, Sam, Wendy, and Malika are in room 402. Freddie, Brad, Rodney, and Wesley are in room 403. In room 404 we have Valerie, Kathy, Tareen, and Taryn. The rest of you, Jeremy, Duke, Jake, and Shane will be in room 405. Now hurry on to your rooms and unpack. Then come back in three hours so we can tour the Eiffel Tower." Carly "How are we gonna sleep with Malika doing magic every five seconds?" "I don't know. Now c'mon. The luggage isn't gonna carry itself." "Ok, he-" "No I'm not carrying the luggage for you!" "Ok!" Carly, Sam, Wendy, and Malika walked into their room. It was simple, yet classic. There were two beds, next of each other. Next to each of them, there were round nightstands with a lamp. Across from the beds was a couch and desk. The desk had a lamp, phone, pen, and notepad. Between the beds and the couch and desk was a glass coffee table. "Wow. The room is pretty nice, but who's sleeping with who?" "I'll go with Carly." Wendy looks at Malika, who is busy poofing items out of her luggage, disappointed. "C'mon, let's unpack." "Mr. Devlin said we have to be ready in three hours. Not five minutes." Sam laughed at Wendy's joke, then calms down and looks at Malika confused. "How are you unpacked already?" "Just a little Malika magic!" "Ok?" Over the three hours, the four chatted as they unpacked. Then, they left. The tour was about to begin. Ok, that's all I have so far, and my next few chapters will be up over Christmas break. This is my best story so far. Category:Blog posts